Get Rekt Lapis
by hashtagmrfluff
Summary: When Rebecca Sugar takes two kids, Cole and Sarah, they are turned into gems by the animator/mad scientist and teleported into the world of Steven Universe. UPDATED WHENEVER I FINISH THE NEXT CHAPTER!
1. GO BACK TO YOUR FREAKING MIRROR LAPIS

Sure, I had watched all of Steven Universe episodes about twelve times, but that wasn't going to stop me from watching it again and again. Of course Sarah was over at my house watching it with me, because after watching Steven universe alone three times in a row you need someone to keep you company. Last week it was Ann-Marie!

The stupid thing about Steven Universe was that there would be five episodes in a row, but then a month long hiatus would follow. One time, there was a three month hiatus, but they made up for it with coming up with the episode, " _The Answer_ " in which I literally cried because of _cotton candy Garnet._

Sarah and I were watching Peridot call Yellow Diamond a _Clod_ all over again when all of a sudden, the doorbell rang! Now, this may seem a bit weird, but Sarah and I are _obsessed_ with Rebecca sugar and if we saw her, we would both literally die on the spot. "Go make some popcorn please." I asked Sarah, as I got up to go _answer_ the door.

"No prob, bob." She responded.

"It's Lapis." I said, monotoned. That's how Lapis would respond, and since I am lapis, well, that's what I did. I swung open the door and I died. I fell onto the floor and not-literally, died.

Guess who it was?

No, it wasn't Pendleton Ward.

Of course it wasn't Alex Hirsch!

It was the amazing goddess of Steven universe herself, Rebecca Sugar.

Sarah must've heard the loud _thump_ of me hitting the ground, because she came over to the door and saw Rebecca (first name basis) standing there. And she fell onto the ground and died just like me. Just F.Y.I we didn't actually die.

"Well, I got your letter guys, and I was _so_ happy to take in some more test subjects!" She clapped her hands together. "Whenever Steven Universe fans see me they always fall and get knocked out, so what better than the two biggest fans in the world?" She laughed an evil laugh, her curly black hair bouncing up and down. "Now, I know you can't hear me, but what gem would you like to become?" She clapped her hands together again, and then looked at her hands with disdain. "I should really stop doing that."

She dragged the both of us into the backseat of her car which was parked outside my house and buckled us up, which was weird. "Don't want this precious fan-cargo to be damaged now wouldn't we?" She started the car and drove them away to her secret laboratory.

Who knew that Rebecca Sugar was an animator and an evil scientist?

That must be why there are so many hiatuses.

I woke up in a strange place, and my eyes were blinded by white lights bouncing off of white walls surrounding me. I felt around me, I seemed to be on a bed of some sort, with blankets pulled up over me. I had a lump on my back, which felt very weird, but it was there! I sat up and eyed around the room, and saw Rebecca Sugar working on a tablet in a chair off to the side. She noticed my movement and smiled. "You can't be up at a time like this! The process isn't done yet!" She grabbed a frying pan from beside her chair and came towards me, not hesitating to knock me out cold.

Again.

This time, I woke up on the couch where Sarah and I were watching Steven Universe. In fact, she was next to me watching the episode, " _Mirror Gem"_ and acting like nothing happened! "Hey." She said, "You finally woke up."

"Umm… Yeah. Did you remember Rebecca Sugar knocking us out and taking us somewhere in her car?" I asked her.

"Of course I do!" She looked at me with a face like I should know that we got kidnapped and shouldn't be asking this question. "She put this onto my body!" She pushed away her hair and showed me the Aquamarine gem located on her neck.

"What the… You're full on Aquamarine now!" I cried incredulously. Also noting that she was light blue, which was pretty bananas. But not yellow, blue. Not every day do you see a blue person. Gem. Hybrid? I give up.

"I saw one on you as well. On your back. It looks incredibly similar to your lapis' gem. This is extremely ironic." She said with a confused yet excited look on her face.

I looked around the room, because something else seemed off about where we were. We were in my Living room, but there were no ways out. Something was _very_ wrong. "There are no doors in here." He looked back at her. "And why do you get to be your gemsona and I don't?! I'm Lapis! I mean, sure, Lapis is my bae, but why can't be my gemsona Emerald?" I looked disgusted. "Weird and disgusting… I basically just said I'm my bae, since I'm Lapis."

Sarah, or Aquamarine, scratched her chin. "Wait… can you fly?!"

I thought about it, and realized that if I'm Lapis, then I have all of the powers she does! "Maybe I do! Lemme try..." I attempted to summon up my water wings, and was super surprised when magic watery wings came out of my back! "Sweet!" I cried. I tried to see the wings for myself, but I ended up running around like a dog chasing his tail.

A humming ran throughout the room and through our bodies, and it felt very odd. After that, Rebecca's voice came from somewhere we couldn't pinpoint, but it was all around. "Hello, new gems. I know that you loved my show and know you'll see it in a new way." She laughed her evil laugh. "By going into it."

Sarah and I looked at each other with a panicked but sort of happy and confused look. That's a lot of feelings in one moment, but a bright white light lit up the entire room. "Good luck. Cole, you are _not_ Lapis, but another gem just like her. Whereas Sarah is a very powerful gem. Aquamarine. I looked at her descriptions of Aquamarine that you shared with me Sarah, and you now have all of the power she does.." She paused. "Good luck, and don't get poofed."

We looked back at each other and then I tried to say, _I'll find you!_ But it was too late, because we were teleported away into the world of our favorite show, _Steven Universe._


	2. KEEP BEACH CITY WEIRD!

Keep Beach City Weird!

I appeared in a dumpster. Yes, it was an actual dumpster with garbage and discarded food. I got out of the dumpster and brushed the small amount of food that was on my dark blue clothes that were melded onto my body. That was when I noticed that my skin was the same exact color as Lapis'! Blue!

I soon realized that I was in an alley in between two buildings, and outside of the alley I could see there was a bustling road. I walked into the light of the sun after being shielded by the shadows of the buildings above me and looked around to see where I was. I seemed to be right next to the boardwalk from the show, which was only a street way!

I was giddy with excitement, because on the boardwalk was where a lot of the show took place, and I could get fry bits, pizza from the pizza place, go to Funland Arcade… There were so many things to do that I could stay here for days without bore!

But the I realized that I was trapped here in the universe of Steven Universe, and that I promised Sarah... or Aquamarine. Mari? Yeah, just like her fanfiction, I'll call her Mari. And I'll go look for her, because that's what I promised her before. Then we'll go get fry bits!

"Mari?" I call out to the open air of the boardwalk.

She was nowhere to be found, which means I would need to keep searching elsewhere. I walked down to the Beach Citywalk Fries, where Steven always go the bits. Steven always had to do a bit of goading to get the bits, since they weren't on the menu, so, that's what I would have to do. I walked up to the counter and saw that Ronaldo was working today! I hope my blue skin wouldn't make him flip out and put me on his… "OH MY GOSH YOU'RE A BLUE PERSON!" He yelled at me. "WAIT? ARE YOU A NEW GEM?! ONLY GEMS HAVE DIFFERENT COLORED SKIN!"

"Umm…" I tried to say, but he drowned me in words and questions again.

"WHERE'S YOUR GEM LOCATED?! YOU LOOK LIKE THAT ONE CRAZY GIRL THAT STOLE THE OCEAN THAT ONE TIME!" He yelled some more, "HERS WAS ON HER BACK! IS YOUR THERE TOO?!"

He tried to climb over the counter, but I stopped him in his tracks. "I just want fry bits." Dang, I was as cold as Lapis.

He sulked back into the hut of fries, and went to the deep fryer. Her poured the bits into a small bag and handed them over to me. "Come back soon." He looked devastated, and I felt pretty bad.

"Take a picture."

"Huh?" He responded.

"Take a picture of me for your blog." I answered.

"YOU FOLLOW _KEEP BEACH CITY WEIRD_?"

"Of course. I'm a huge fan. What better than to give the author of my favorite blog a picture of me?" Man, I was laying it on thick! But, I was making up for being mean to him.

As soon as he had the picture prepared to be taken, a hand came onto my shoulder. The person's hand was huge and… bumpy? Ronaldo snapped the picture and I looked up at the person. It was my other bae, Garnet. Cool glasses and all. "Hello, my name is Garnet."

"Oh, I already know who you are!" I replied, jumping up and down.

"You do? Do you have future vision?" She looked away. "No. You're a Lapis gem, of course you don't. How did you know my name?"

"I… Uh…" I remembered that I'd got Sarah a gemology book for christmas, and made up an excuse. "I know my gems really well. Garnets are made by the fusion of Ruby and Sapphire gems." I was sweating like a fat man on a 95 degree day, but the white lie seemed to have worked.

Garnet nodded. "Seems reasonable. Lapis gems are known for recording history and information." She looked out at the ocean. "Our Lapis is gone now."

"She's somewhere in the ocean, isn't she? Why don't you just go find her?"

Garnet stared at me from behind her glasses. "I don't know how you know these things, but Malachite is too dangerous to be disturbing as of right now. Currently, we have a couple of other problems."

"The Cluster and finishing the drill." I responded to her.

Garnet looked away again. "Like I said, I don't know how you know these things, but you could help us out with the drill if you do. Do you want to help?"

"I… I have to find my friend. If I find her, I'll meet with you back at the barn, alright?"

"Sounds reasonable. Just note, Peridot doesn't like visitors." She reminded me.

"I know."

"Of course you do." She smiled. "I like you, Lapis." Guess that was my name now. But what if we found the other Lapis? Would I be… Lupis? Garnet took a fry bit and popped it into her mouth. "Still hate food." And she kissed my forehead, giving me visions of the future, revealing where Mari, or Sarah was.

"Thank you Garnet."

"Thank you for coming to Beach City." She started to walk away and then looked back at me. "I still hate fry bits." And continued to walk away. Probably back to the barn.

I fell to the ground in excitement. _I met the ACTUAL Garnet!_ Ronaldo looked down at me from over the counter, and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Completely, Absolutely, Fine." I responded, sounding a _bit_ too happy. I took my fry bits and set off to where Mari was waiting for me, which was under the ocean.

I dove into the ocean, when I soon remembered that I could control water. Down in the depths of the water, the ground was flat and filled with coral, so I could walk pretty normally. I had formed an air bubble around me, even though gems didn't need air to breath. It was nicer to walk with my feet on the ground and not have to swim everywhere.

In front of me, a giant Crystal Gem monster swan in the water. I used my powers of water to bring down tons of water onto the beast. It quickly poofed out of existence and I bubbled it in a blue bubble. To match my gem color. I sent it to the temple where all of the other bubbles were. I just had to picture the temple in my mind and send it there.

After the bubbles the monster emitted after being destroyed dissipated, I saw Mari's gem laying on the sand in front of me. That must've mean her physical form was hurt! She could be gone for a while, so I might not be able to talk to her and show her around, but at least I had her… or at least her gem back.

I swam back up to the surface and brought myself over to the shore, where I walked through a small crowd of onlookers. You wouldn't think they'd have seen heir ocean move around before, wouldn't you? They probably all just thought I was here to steal the ocean just like my gem counterpart.

I ignored them and made my way into town, where I walked and walked until I reached the countryside, where the barn sat atop a large hill. I saw a well nearby and brought up its water with my powers, and use it to lift myself up to the barn. The only person that noticed me floating in midair with water was Garnet, who was probably expecting my arrival. Dang future vision!

I landed on the ground near Garnet. She came up to me and said, "It would be nice If you would surprise Seven tomorrow for his birthday. If he knew that another gem has come here on his birthday, he would freak out. Can you make a fancy entrance to show how awesome you are? That would make him happy." She put a hand on my shoulder. "Can you do that for Steven?"

I nodded. "Sure. I could hide in the barn, up in the loft. I really want to hear the story you're going to tell him tonight."

Garnet smiled again. "You always know, don't you?"

I smiled at her as well. "Most of the time."

I took off and snuck into the barn. I made myself comfortable and settled down in the loft, waiting to relive the episode, " _The Answer"_ My favorite episode! Cotton Candy Garnet Forever!


	3. THE ANSWER: DON'T LIE!

_THE ANSWER: DON'T LIE_

I sat on the couch that was in the loft, with Sarah's gem in my hand and went over it with my thumb. My holographic thumb with mass. Hopefully she won't take long with her regeneration process. I wonder what happened to make her poof? Was she fighting that monster? I mean, she also has the power to control the ocean, so why didn't she do what I did? It would've saved time and Sarah would be here right now to listen to _The Answer_ with me!

Suddenly, a bright light came from her gem and made me release it into the air, where her gem hovered for a bit before it began to take shape as the Sarah I know. With light blue skin, and the clothing her gemsona wore in her fanfiction. Her shin length skirt, her light blue belt with a black star in the middle, and a light blue crop top. She looked at me after she fully regenerated her body and smiled.

"Well, at least I wasn't the one who came here in a dumpster." she said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm not the one dumb enough to get poofed right when they came here."

"Dude, that thing you poofed, was behind me. I couldn't see it, and it came around and hit my body hard enough for it to poof me. I would've done what you have done, but my reaction time was delayed by being teleported here. My brain is still wonky."

"Understandable, but we have to be quiet, because Steven's sleeping and Garnet will be here any minute to tell the story."

"Wait. You don't mean…"

"Yes. _The Answer_."

We looked at each other and we had the biggest smile on our faces. We were going to see Garnet tell about Ruby and Sapphire. THE Ruby and Sapphire. It was _so_ cool! That was by far my favorite episode, beside Giraffe mom's freak out. We listened through the wall when Garnet started talking to Steven.

"Steven!" Garnet surprised him.

"Garnet? Is it morning already?" We heard Steven say. We were absolutely ecstatic to listen to the story!

"It's midnight! Happy birthday Steven!" Mari and I were mouthing the words now.

"Oh man! Are you going to tell me that you are composed of the gems Ruby and Sapphire?" He asked with stars in his eyes, reaching up to Garnet's face, just like the show.

"You already know about them Steven." She told him.

"Yeah. It's true." Steven said with a down face.

"But what you don't know is how Ruby and Sapphire first met." Garnet said.

"OMG! I don't!" Steven said, stretching the o's in don't.

Garnet slightly chuckled, and started; "The Earth, 5,720 years ago. It was a promising site for the new gem colony, but progress was being thwarted by a small, persistent group of rebels." She went along with the story, Steven's eyes locked on her face like a child who looked into a store window and saw something they really wanted. " A team of diplomatic Gems were sent from Homeworld to investigate. Among those Gems was Sapphire, a rare aristocratic Homeworld Gem, with the power to see into the future. Assigned to her were three Rubies, common soldiers, with a mission to protect her."

She went on, acting out the voices of all of the characters, even though in the episode the voice actors did the voices for Ruby and Sapphire. Still, it was fun to listen to, I mean, come on! Living through a Steven Universe Episode?! What could be better? Besides the fact that we became real gems!

Later on… "You will be broken for this!" Garnet acted out Blue Diamond's cold yet graceful voice. Steven had a look of fear in his eyes now.

Even later on… Garnet sang Ruby and Sapphire's song in her own voice. "But it wasn't quite me, and it wasn't quite you, I think we made something entirely new." The song was beautiful! And then after the song, when they fused again, Garnet spoke as herself. "I was back! I was someone and I didn't know who, but I felt like I was getting a handle of my strange new form. And then I fell." That made Steven laugh.

After explaining how Rose didn't care when they fused, Steven teared up a bit. Probably a little from hearing about his mom and a bit from how beautiful the story was. Even Mari and I were tearing up, and we've heard the story about twenty times from watching the episode over and over!

Garnet finished the story, and Steven asked, "So, what is it?" Garnet looked confused. "The answer?" Steven finished.

"Love." Garnet told him. Mari and I literally flipped out at the sound of it being spoken in front of us, almost revealing our position to Steven. Knowing Garnet, she probably already knew we were listening.

"I knew it." Steven stated, just like the show.

"So did I." Garnet replied.

Mari and I flipped out again.

The episode would've normally ended there, but instead of the closing with a star zooming in on Garnet, she kissed Steven head. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Garnet." Steven said sweetly.

Garnet left and Steven settled back into his bed, which was in the truck bed.

After about an hour, we climbed down from the loft and went outside where we literally had a fangirling session. "OMG THAT WAS AMAZING! BETTER THAN ON T.V.!" I yelled.

"Okay, we can fangirl, but we have to stay quiet. Steven is sleeping!" Mari reminded me.

We continued to silently shout, until we heard footsteps. It was Garnet. Garnet's everywhere, isn't she? "Hey Garnet." I tried to say casually.

"You were in the loft. Listening to the story." She looked at Mari.

"You must've reformed. You look pretty." She sat down on the ground, cross legged. We followed suit, and she asked, "Where are you two from? I suppose not from Homeworld, because they would demand that I unfuse, like Peridot used to."

We looked at each other, Mari and I did, and then I came up with a solution. "On the Green Spaceship hand we were captured because…" I had to think of something, and fast! "Because we used my water wings to get off of Homeworld, and was captured by… Jasper and Peridot. When you all destroyed the ship, after hearing a song we called _Stronger than you,_ we fell to earth and were forced into our gems to regenerate. I landed in a garbage can and Mari landed in the ocean." Man, these lies were getting deep!

Garnet shook her head. "Something else is going on here, and if you won't tell me, then this is the story I'll tell the others." Garnet rose to her feet. "If you dare hurt Steven, I'll come after you, and shatter you." She said, with no emotion. "I would like you to still surprise Steven on his birthday, please."

Mari whispered to me,"We might as well tell her where we are really from, or our trust can be broken between us and the Crystal Gems. And you know what can happen if we betray their trust." Mari whispered to me.

"I know. It'll be just like the incident with Peridot. I just didn't want to overwhelm her." I whispered back.

"But she knows that wasn't the truth. Plus, just falling down to earth just doesn't sound cool. You stink at lying." she said, rolling her eyes at her own comment.

"At least you're honest about it." Garnet said from behind us.

Garnet was listening the entire time to us whispering, so we both blushed and start spilling out different excuses for lying to the leader of the Crystal Gems. She held up a hand, silencing both of us.

"I know you were trying to stay under the radar, but if you want to gain trust, not just me but everybody, you need to tell the truth. Now, from the beginning. What happened?" Garnet asked.

We both looked at each other. I mouthed _should we tell her?_ She nodded.

Mari cleared her throat. "My name, my _real_ name, is Sarah Helvick. He is Cole Erickson. We were humans before Rebecca Sugar came to his house after we were watching an episode of 'Steven Universe', and kidnapped us and turned us into gems. His gem is Lapis, because we call him Lapis at school based off of that TV show. My gem is Aquamarine, after my gemsona in my fanfiction also based off of this show."

"We never expected that she would come to our house, nevertheless turn us into gems. We thought the TV show was just a show, until, well…" I tried to explain to Garnet.

"We came here. She must've teleported us inside this universe so here we are. Humans, as gems, in an alternate universe besides our own." Mari explained.

"Rebecca Sugar, huh? I've never heard of her." Garnet said with a straight face, she obviously was trying to figure this out as well.

"You should. She literally created your universe. She is the animator of 'Steven Universe' the show where this universe revolves around. What happens on the show, happens here. We know what you are about to say, what everyone's personality is, who everyone is, what everything is, just, everything." Mari explains.

Garnet nodded. "If we told this story to the other gems, they'd probably have a panic attack. It might be best to keep this between us three."

"It would probably be helpful to know that we both are obsessed with the show, that we have an understanding of characters that nobody else has." Cole added.

Mari tensed up. "What if we can't get home?"

"Mari calm down…" Cole stated.

"But if you think about it, if we are stuck here, I never get to see my friends, my family, or my hamster ever again!" Mari said, getting louder as the sentence goes on.

"I think about that stuff all the time here, and I don't know what I'd do if I never saw my family again."

Garnet spoke up, somberly. "I don't know what I would do without Ruby or Sapphire… That's why I wish to help you." She said sort of heroically.

"You literally wouldn't be here without them." Mari sarcastically added. Garnet glared at her, but said nothing. Garnet the stoic. But I could sense through her glasses that she was glaring at Mari with cold eyes. Mari shrugged and I thought that was pretty cold-hearted of her. "Hey, at least you aren't stuck here in an alternate universe and can't see your family again." Mari said, defending herself.

"True." Garnet replied. "If feel you, and whenever I can, I will help you try and get back home."

"Oh, thank you Garnet!" Mari said, hugging her. Garnet wasn't used to so much affection. Usually, Steven was the only one who hugged he, with the other gems occasionally hugging her. I went into the hug and we made Garnet into a hug sandwich.

"No prob, bob." Garnet responded with a thumbs up.

I looked up at her. "It's Lapis."


	4. STEVEN'S BIRTHDAY

_STEVEN'S BIRTHDAY_

Sure, we were gems and didn't need to sleep, but yesterday was a _very_ stressful day. From turning into gems, landing into a dumpster, to meeting Garnet, and _lying_ straight to her face… It was stressful, to say the least. At least for me, because I was the one doing the lying.

Mari was up before I was, being she and was shaking me awake. I dared not to talk, because Steven was sleeping downstairs and I didn't want want to disturb him. Mari pointed out the window, pointing to the beautiful sunrise. I look at it in awe, surprised so much beauty can come out of something so simple as a sunrise.

I could hear Steven get out of the blanket in the back of the pickup truck, and we hurried to our hiding spot so we wouldn't be spotted. I faced Mari and put my finger to my lip, motioning for us to be quiet, because any sound will cause suspicion. I wonder if the other gems knew about us yet, if Garnet told them or not. They'd be flipped out either way.

We made our way out to the back of the barn, because in the episode Peridot left towards the back of the barn to work on the drill, and _really_ wanted to see her in the flesh. Or, holographic form. There she was, working on the drill like a slave doing manual labor. We were careful not to let her see us, so we hid behind a plank of wood.

"Stupid Crystal Clods… Stupid, stupid, Clods!" She kicked the side of the drill. It wobbled a bit and then settled back into its position. "I'll never get off of this crudy planet!" She kicked the drill again, apparently not learning from the drill tilting around before. The drill wobbled and started to roll away from Peridot, right towards the edge of the hill!

Peridot shrieked, and I immediately sprung into action. Mari did the same. I made my water wings appear and I darted towards the ocean, while Mari summoned the powers she had, to control the oxygen atoms in the air. She made the atoms around the drill become denser and more compact so that it would slow the fall of it, while I gathered up ocean water from the bay to save the drill.

Once I gathered quite a bit of water, I went back up to the hill, where Mari was still floating the drill in midair. She was concentrating pretty hard though, seeing that veins were popping out of her holographic head! I would need to help her. I covered the floating drill with water, which we then both controlled the water, because she could control hydrogen atoms as well, and we lifted it to safety.

Right by Peridot.

Who was freaking out.

"OH MY DIAMOND! ARE YOU LAPIS?!" She went into a cowardly defensive pose, "Please don't kill meeeee!" She apologized. "I'm sorry!" she carried out the y and made it sound like 'eeeeeee'.

I brought myself to the ground and put away my water wings. "No, I'm not Lapis." I was crouching down to her level now.

Peridot slowly came out from under her shield made of her arms and looked at me. She regained her normal stance and stated, "No. You are not. Th… Thank you for saving the drill. Your presence is welcome to me and of an odd convenience. The both of you." She looked at Aquamarine and back at me. "Do the other gems know of your presence?"

Mari shook her head. "Only Garnet does. She told us to surprise Steven for his birthday. Having more gems around would surprise him quite a bit."

She laughed her weird nerdy laugh. "I don't know why humans perform the ritual of 'birthdays'. Gems never celebrate them. It'd be too much of a pain anyways to put hundreds of candles onto a cake anyways! And most gems don't even eat food, so there's that factor."

"Nice meeting you, Peridot." I told her, chuckling under my breath.

"How did you know my name?" She wondered.

"Magic." Mari said, and we walked away.

"MAGIC ISN'T A THING! WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP TELLING ME ITS MAGIC?!" She yelled back.

I spread out my water wings and Mari jumped up onto the roof of the barn. I had an idea in mind. "We should gracefully fall to the ground and present ourselves to Steven. He'd be like, 'OH MY GOSH MORE GEMS?! THEY'RE SOOO COOL!' and then Pearl would get jealous!"

"I like seeing Pearl jealous." Mari told me. "When will we do it?"

"Hmm…" I thought. "We should do it once Connie gets here, like in the episode. And then she can see us too!"

"Or when the time Steven opens the barn door and he grew!"

"Sounds good. Let's do that." I say.

We listened for what everyone was saying, until Garnet's voice cut through the air. "We should celebrate our progress. We should celebrate _your_ progress. You've grown a lot this year."

That was just about our cue.

We waited until Steven went into the barn after the next lines of dialogue to be surprised by the gems, Greg, and Connie. Garnet motioned for us to come down from the roof. We hop down from the roof, earning some surprised looks from the rest of the people on the ground, and Garnet had to stop Pearl from retrieving her spear.

"But what if they're from Homeworld?!" Pearl yelled at Garnet.

"They aren't." She responded.

"But what if they're undercover?!" She kept going.

"They aren't." Garnet said again.

"Ugh!" Pearl said and crossed her arms.

"Personally, some new gems around here would be a nice sight." Amethyst told us. "So we had some other faces to look at besides Pearl's ugly mug." She snickered.

"Hey, just because we are different, doesn't mean you can just go stabby stab with your spear." Mari whispered so Steven couldn't hear them, as if the others weren't loud enough.

Amethyst almost balled up with laughter.

"Ok Steven! We're ready!" Greg says as Garnet held up the giant cookie cat cake.

Steven opens the door of the barn and I almost scream. It really was the Steven Universe I know, except, he grew a little bit. But, part of the plot, we can't change it.

A bunch of _Oh my!'s_ and _Wow!_ 's can be heard from the group. Steven finally looked at us new gems and we smiled back at him. "Happy Birthday Steven!" we both yelled simultaneously with big smiles on our faces.

He was elongated, as I remembered from the episode, and all of the gems were speechless. He was definitely different than usual. Not a surprise to us, but we acted surprised for the others. "Who are they?!" He asked in his slightly deeper voice. Oh yeah, he changed that too. Almost forgot.

"We are friends." Mari said. "My friend, Cole, is a Lapis gem." She pointed at me. "And I am an Aquamarine gem. We both have powers to control water, but I can also control oxygen and he has water wings like your Lapis at the bottom of the ocean."

Pearl flipped out again. Man, there was a lot of flipping out to be had today! "HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT LAPIS?! SHE'S FUSED AT THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN WITH JASPER! THE ONLY ONES THAT KNOW ABOUT THAT IS US!"

"Pearl." Garnet put a hand on her shoulder. "Stop freaking out. It's Steven's birthday and we have some special guests, besides the special birthday boy." She eyed Steven.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Steven started. "Other gems?!" He ran up and hugged Mari. "And there's a guy one?! And he looks like Lapis too!" He pointed right at me.

"That's right. I'm another Lapis gem. My friend here, Mari, is an Aquamarine gem." I gestured to Mari, whom Steven was still hugging. "I can control water like your other Lapis that's under the ocean, and Mari can sort of control the atoms of Hydrogen and Oxygen." It was a good idea to tell them our powers, so we could get on their good side with not keeping any secrets. Besides the one that Garnet is keeping.

"Woah!" Steven said. "You guys must be crazy powerful and crazy good friends!" She smiled his giant Steven-y smile.

I smiled at Mari, and she said to Steven with a big smile, "Of course we are! For both of your questions." Steven laughed and ran back to Connie.

"So you just grew... all of a sudden?" Connie asked Steven, returning to the dialogue from the episode.

"I just had a magical growth spurt, just now. Cool, right?" Steven asked her this time.

"Oh, right!" She sounded a little put off. "It's totally cool!"

"Alright then," Garnet said. "let's get this party started!" And she blew out the candles.

"Yeah," Greg agreed with Garnet. "let's eat this Cookie Cake!"

After a while, after we were played badminton and the sun almost going down, it was almost the part in the episode where Steven and Connie dance, which is, like the best best part of the episode!

Garnet picked out a song and it started to play. "This one goes out to the birthday boy, and his best friend." Steven and Connie laughed.

They started to slow dance and after a couple lines of dialogue, Pearl said, "Aw... Steven's having fun."

And then Garnet responded with, "We know how to throw a party."

That was the point in the episode that Amethyst and Greg learn that Steven was stretching his body the entire time. After that, Connie and Steven were talking on the cliffside looking at the stars, when he was turned into a baby!

Connie brought baby Steven over to everyone and Pearl exclaimed, "HE TURNED BACK INTO A BABY?!"

Connie yelled, "YES!" Connie handed him over to Amethyst.

"Dude… I told you… Stretching your body out or that long is not good for you!" She told the gurgling baby. "Here you go, Pearl."

"Oh, no, no, don't give him to me!" She exclaimed, holding her hands up in defense.

"Hand him over, Amethyst." Garnet said, taking off her glasses. She was about to do her peek-a-boo thing! Garnet opened one eye after another and then smiled with her tongue out, which made Steven cry even more! "My power means nothing to an infant." She looked down.

Greg thought of an idea. He took Steven on a ride in the car and Connie went with to sooth him down. The rest of us gems stayed at the barn. "Will he be okay?" Pearl worried.

Garnet looked at us, and she said, "Ask Mari and Lapis."

Pearl and Amethyst turned to us in response. Pearl was almost crying an Amethyst looked worried. Mari told them, "Of course he will. This will maybe even cause him to grow more as a person and individual."

Pearl looked at us skeptically and Amethyst as well. Garnet, however, gave us a thumbs up. "I believe them." She said. "Let's get some rest. Hopefully Steven will be back in the morning."

"But we don't need sleep!" Pearl told Garnet, looking away from us again.

Garnet looked at Pearl for a moment. And then said, "Well then, let's grow as people too." And Garnet led them both away into the barn.

I turned to Mari. "You know what I think?"

"What?" She responded.

"Think we've grown as gems."

"Immortal individuals." She put a hand in the air for a high five.

"Immortal individuals." I high-fived her.

We walked off towards the edge of the cliff, where we watched the sun fall into the ocean.


End file.
